What I've Become
by D0ll
Summary: Something dark is taking over Stiles and it wants Lydia.


A/N: Prediction for next episode

* * *

"Ahem!" Lydia loudly cleared her throat, looking between the pair of teenagers she just found making out, and that is to put it mildly. "Stiles, can I have a word?" Lydia asked trying to keep her tone light and casual but her voice screeched.

The other girl looked at her annoyed and irritated, as if she was some nobody, and no one looked at Lydia like that. Sure she knew she might have not been as popular as she once was, but she still was more popular than this sophomore nobody with her chipped black nail polish, her ugly shoes and tacky outfit. "If you don't mind, Katie?"

"It's Caitlin." Caitlin corrected crossing her skinny arms over her boyish chest looking upset her time with Stiles got interrupted._She is so not his type. _Lydia thought and scoffed rolling her eyes, "Whatever." She said taking Stiles by the arm and walking away until they reached the janitor's definitely needed to have a private conversation right now. Lydia was surprised when she felt Stiles abruptly push her arm away and moved back away from her.

"Stiles, what has got into you?! You just left the hospital and now I find you with your tongue down some random chicks throat?!" He merely stared at her unperturbed. Giving her no reaction, as he stood up straight and narrow and still, too still for someone like Stiles who was always moving, either fidgeting nervously or twitching anxiously. His lips were a stern line lacking his usual boyish grin and he looked more confident than usual, hands tucked into his pants pocket as he sized her up instead of risking a peak at her and quickly turning away before she thought noticed. Lydia was put off guard by his odd behavior and frowned when he rolled his eyes at her.

"Well?! What's this all about?!" He asked aggravated checking the time on his cell phone "Because I have stuff to do and you don't have to pretend to be worried about my health. Everything's fine, in fact I feel _great! _Better than I have in years!" His voice was loud and boastful filled with the cockiness and pride Stiles normally had trouble invoking. "Besides, it's no business of yours who I'm with, when you're with a new guy every day of the week."

Lydia gasped at his crude remark of her love life, she could hardly believe how Stiles was acting and shook her head stubbornly, "Why are you talking to me like this?! Something's wrong with you, is it the dreams, or a negative side effect from the medicine-?"

Stiles cut her off aburtly, "Would you rather me be be on my hands and knees worshipping you? While you go around teasing me and toying with me. You think I'm not good enough for you, don't you?" He accused harshly, his words filled with spite.

"No…" Lydia started to say, and found she had no idea had no idea how to respond to that, Stiles never fought with her like this, it was obvious he liked her, even loved her, so he kissed up to her desperate for her to like him back. Lydia wasn't used to him pursuing other girls, either because that he loved her too much for that, or he was too dorky for other girls to approach. Even though he seemed like he just got that one girl pretty easy. It bothered her that Stiles apparently thought she was take advantage of his feelings, she hasn't, has she…?

"Or would you rather be the one I'm making out with?" Stiles asked huskily giving her a slow sensual smile as if his mind was suddenly filled with dark and sexy thoughts. He slowly shifted closer towards her, so close she felt his blue jeans brush up against her smooth bare legs. He leaned down, his head coming closer and closer towards her, until she could feel his warm breath traveling down her neck. His bright hazel eyes were now dark and hooded as they pierced into her. Shivers traveled down her spine as she watched his tongue licking his full lips suggestively and his eyes roamed lustfully over petite frame.

Never before Stiles has invaded her personal space, never before has he stared at her body so blatantly, and part of Lydia was too stunned protest, the other part, she was loathe to admit, found his new attitude… sexy. She was always a sucker for bad boys.

"Stiles," she protested weakly her words drifting off when he grabbed the small of her back and pulled her to him, caught off guard she pulled out her hands to push him away and to put some distance between them, but they ended up resting on the sculpted planes of his chest._When did he become so built? _Lydia wondered, color flooding her cheeks, how was little Stiles Stilenski, making her blush? She's dated like every hot guy in town.

She peered up looking at his eyes hoping she'd find some warmth there but all she found was feral eyes peering down at her. Her thoughts were cut off when his tongue licked sensually across her slender pale neck, over her pulse, her breath hitched as took her earlobe in between his teeth and nibbled.

"Stiles, wait, stop!" His reaction was a feral growl, he grabbed her by the back of her legs, lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his back instinctively to keep from falling and felt him take his arm and push everything on the shelve aside and shoved her roughly against the cabinet. Her back pounded against the old dusty metal hard enough to hurt and leave a bruise. The cool metal chilled her legs as she sat on the shelve trying to catch her breath and think clearly again, Stiles stood between her two legs, surrounding her, his hands were roaming everywhere up and down her body, and made it hard to focus or remember why she wanted him to stop. His mouth sucking her neck, surely leaving a red mark. His lips were crashed against her's, the kiss was rough and brutal, so different from their first kiss. Filled with primal need and no tenderness.

_What was wrong with her?_ Lydia didn't want no more bad boys, that's why she broke up with Aiden, she wanted a nice guy, someone who would appreciate her and treat her nicely, like Stiles. But now everything felt so wrong and twisted, but still she couldn't get herself to tell him to stop. She's been wanting this, been wanting him, for far too long. But like not this.

Stiles was actually frightening her. He wasn't acting like himself, his movements were too rough and brutal. He wasn't being gentle, loving or sweet or anything she expected him to be like. He sucked, and bit on her neck, and groped her hard. Pain mixing with pleasure.

"Oh my God," she panted as Stiles began to tease her under her skirt.

"Shut up." He ordered her, demandingly, forcing their clothes down. He grabbed her hips roughly as he pushed himself roughly into her. Lydia bit her lip trying her best to not make a sound.

But couldn't help the moan that escape when he shoved into her, he doesn't wait, he doesn't hold back, its like he's an animal, selfish and merciless. Looking for nothing but his own pleasure and release.

Lydia's manicured nails claw into his broad back, her is mind swirling, she doesn't want to think, she rests her head on his neck, closes her eyes and focuses on his ragged breathing and grunting. She pretends they are far away and Stiles is still acting like his old self.

Stiles grabs her hair and yanks her head towards him until he's kissing her, bruising her small mouth his hips gyrating. He finds his release first, moaning his blunt finger nails digging into her hips, and then she comes, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming.

Stiles turns his back on her and pulls his jeans up, not looking at her once. Lydia fidgets in her seat she feels lost now that Stiles seems so far away. But she fixes her hair, and hops down, rearranges her clothes and fixing her cherry lipgloss because she's Lydia Martin and she hates looking unkempt and she refuses to show how much he's affecting her until she can't stand it no more and calls out his name.

Stiles looks at her, but his eyes are still inhumanly dark and frightening his whole body seemed tight and barely in control.

"Go. Now."

"Stiles, don't say that! Don't be like this. We just made love."

"That wasn't making love, that was sex, just sex.""

"I don't believe you, it was more than that, you're not acting like yourself, something is wrong with you."

_Something is wrong with him_, something mysterious and frightening that scares him to the core. But he's more scared of Lydia's safety than his own health so he lies and says the most hateful things he can think of to get her to leave.

"We fucked, big deal, guess what you weren't my first and you won't be my last. Qnd after all that time dreaming about it, you weren't even that good. It was actually kinda of disappointment. I didn't know you'd be so easy and thought you'd be better from all your experience."

It takes all of him to speak to her so harshly, to order her out, and to not to stop her from going. But something dark and evil is slowly taking control of him, something he's not sure what, that wants to hurt her. And the thought of Lydia bleeding, in pain because of him is so unbearable and disturbing that he whimpers.

"Stiles?" Lydia heard the despair and pain he's in, her voice is full of concern, concern that he doesn't want or deserve because he just treated her like trash and used her body and a part of him actually _enjoyed _it. A sick twisted part he didn't even know he had.

"Get the Hell out." His fist flinched and his knuckles turning white as he tries to restrain himself.

"Stiles, don't say that! Please! I think, I think I'm in love with you!"

"I don't love you."

His careful and cruel words cut like a rusty knife and Lydia gasps, she feels tears rushing to her eyes and turns and runs out the door before he can see her cry.


End file.
